Romaniaball
Romaniaball |nativename = : Româniaminge |founded = 168BC - Present 1600 - Present 1859 - Present 1989 |onlypredecessor = SR Romaniaball |predicon = RS Romania |ended = Present |image = Româniaball.png |caption = Proud to be Romanian! |government = Semi-presidential Republic |personality = Chill except when he's not, friendly but rude to enemies to the point of impaling them, caring for his clay, hospitable, innovative, IT expert, religious, carefree, traditional,ancient. |language = Romanian |type = Latin Dacian |capital = Bucharestball |affiliation = UNball NATOball EUball Danube Commissionball Kebab removing agency |religion = Christianity * Orthodoxy (Mostly) * Protestantism * Catholicism |friends = Moldovaball Bulgariaball Serbiaball Greeceball Armeniaball Polandball Slovakiaball Czechiaball Georgiaball Azerbaijanball Italyball Spainball Portugalball Brazilball Franceball Andorraball San Marinoball Monacoball Vaticanball Aromaniansball USAball Canadaball Australiaball Germanyball UKball Netherlandsball Chinaball Japanball South Koreaball Israelcube Palestineball South Africaball Iraqball Srpska Republicball Croatiaball Albaniaball |enemies = Gypsyball Russiaball Transnistriaball Szekelylandball Gagauziaball Flag Stealer Belarusball North Koreaball Kosovoball Macedoniaball Turkeyball Hungaryball ISISball Formerly: Ottoman Empireball Kingdom of Bulgariaball Hungarian Soviet Republicball Nazi Germanyball Soviet Unionball SR Romaniaball Austrian Empireball Austria-Hungaryball German Empireball Liar liar plans for hire Kingdom of Hungaryball (1920-1946) Kingdom of Prussiaball |likes = SPQRball, Daciaball, Dragostea din Tei, Sea Access, America's Freedom, Gica Hagi, Nadia Comaneci, Simona Halep, Blood, Mici, Mamaliga, Trianon, Moldovaball, Vlad the Impaler, Transfăgărășan, Constantin Brâncuși, Aurel Vlaicu, Sarmale, Ardeal. |hates = Being called Gypsyball, communism, Liviu Dragnea. |predecessor = Dark Past |intospace = Yes (Dumitru Prunariu) |bork = Mici Mici |food = Mici, Mămăligă, Sarmale, Drob, Ciorbă, Papanaşi, Zacuscă, Pârjoale, Cozonac, Jumări, Iahnie de Fasole, Pomana Porcului, Slănină. |status = Celebrating 100 years of its existence. |notes = Sus e Iancu pe statuie şi le dă la unguri m***, Doamne ocoroteşte-i pe români. |reality = Romania |gender = Male }} Moldovaball is Romaniaball!| Romaniaball}} Romaniaball is a medium-sized countryball located in Eastern Europe. Romaniaball is a common character that employs the general stereotypes of Romania. He is known to be a vampire, to punish his enemies severely often by impaling them, he is a conflict avoider but at the same time loves conflict, he is inventive, known for finding unusual solutions to problems, he has great internet speed, he doesn't care about many things, including his own future sometimes, but when he is passionate about something he is willing to go the extra mile. He is a member of NATOball, EUball, the Danube Commissionball being connected to the Danube river and the UNball like almost every other country in the world. If Polandball cannot into space and Estoniaball cannot into Nordic, Romaniaball cannot into less corrupt. His wife is Moldovaball and he wishes to unite with her one day but Russiaball is against it. He's obsessed with removing Gypsyball from his clay and is often seen in the comics arguing with Gypsyballs. Like Serbiaball and Slovakiaball, Romaniaball hates Hungaryball often fighting or arguing with him in comics, but it's not always the case, in spite of their differences they can into friends. He is one of the most religious countryballs, Vaticanball has a great opinion of him, which is unusual considering he's not of Catholicball. His national day is on 1st of December (The Great Union) but his birthday is on 24 January 1859 (The Little Union) when Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball united into Romaniaball. As such his astrological sign is Aquarius. History 'Daco-Roman Conflicts (168BC-106)' Romaniaball is the biological child of Daciaball (Romaniaball inherited his clay) and SPQRball (And somewhat Slavballs since the migrations). The 2balls on this clay evolved into Daciaball and created a kingdom in 82 BC when King Burebista united all dacian tribes. Back in the days, Daciaball and SPQRball hated each other. But Daciaball and Ancient Greeceball were good friends. Daciaball and SPQRball always had hostile relations, eventually leading to 3 wars. In the first war Daciaball won and forced SPQRball to pay tribute. In the second war, SPQRball won and made Daciaball a client state. Wanting to regain independence, Daciaball revolted against SPQRball leading to the third war. SPQRball won again but this time he completly subjugated Daciaball. The clay of Daciaball was taken by SPQRball in 106 and the capital Sarmisegetuza renamed Ulpia Traiana Sarmisegetuza in honor of Emperor Trajan. 'The Migrators (106-1310)' Unable to defend Daciaball from migrators, SPQRball administration left Daciaball in 271. The clay was taken by Hunball, then by Gepidsball, then Avarballs took Transylvaniaball from Gepidsball. When First Bulgarian Empireball was formed in 681, Romaniaball was part of it except for Transylvaniaball who was under Avarballs. The First Bulgarian Empireball conquered Transylvaniaball in 804 and formed the Duchy of Gelouball, Duchy of Gladball and Duchy of Menumorutball. In the 10th century, Magyarsball started the conquest of Transylvaniaball and gradually conquered the Duchy of Gelouball, Duchy of Gladball and Duchy of Menumorutball. Pechenegsball defeated the First Bulgarian Empireball in 1018 and took their clay in Romaniaball. Cumaniaball defeated Pechenegsball in 1091 and took their clay in Romaniaball. In the 12th century all of Transylvaniaball was under Kingdom of Hungaryball. Romanians and Bulgarians rose up against Byzantineball and created Second Bulgarian Empireball in 1185. Cumaniaball defeated the Second Bulgarian Empireball took control of Wallachiaball in 1204. During the Mongol Empireball invasion of Europe, the control of Cumaniaball over Wallachiaball ended, there is no evidence of direct Mongol Empireball rule but remains likely. After Mongol Empireball left, Wallachiaball was disputed between Kingdom of Hungaryball and Second Bulgarian Empireball, eventually Kingdom of Hungaryball conquered Wallachiaball in 1242 while Moldaviaball was still part of Mongol Empireball. The first reference of Romanian rulers dates to 1246 in a charter of King Bela IV of Kingdom of Hungaryball that mentions Romanian rulers who are his vassals: Seneslau, Litovoi, Ioan and Farcaș. The charter only states their existance suggesting that they existed before 1246. In 1277, Litovoi (who may be the Litovoi from 1246 or his son) revolted against Kingdom of Hungaryball by refusing to pay tribute. The rebellion ended in 1278 when Litovoi was killed in battle and his brother Bărbat was taken prisoner by Kingdom of Hungaryball. After Bărbat paid his ransom and recognized Kingdom of Hungaryball's rule he took his brother's throne. 'Medieval Romanian States (1310-1848)' Wallachiaball was founded by Basarab I in 1310 as a client state to Kingdom of Hungaryball. Legends claim that Wallachiaball was founded in 1290 by Negru-Voda of Făgăraș, however no historical doccuments were found to confirm this. Basarab I successfully revolted against Kingdom of Hungaryball in 1330 and Wallachiaball became an independent countryball. In 1345, Kingdom of Hungaryball won against Mongol Empireball in 1345 and took Moldaviaball as a client state under Dragoş. The ruler of Maramureșball county, Bogdan I the Founder, started a revolt in Moldaviaball and eventually defeated both Dragoş and the Kingdom of Hungaryball. Initially the Kingdom of Hungaryball didn't recognise Moldaviaball's indpendence and attacked it again take retake the clay but after a few failed attemps it eventually recognized Moldaviaball's independence. Kingdom of Hungaryball}} A few years after independence a new threat came from the south, kebab who wanted to force them to pay tribute. Mircea the Elder attacked kebab and took Dobrujaball for Wallachiaball in 1389. Sultan Beyazid I crossed the Danube in 1394 to retake Dobrujaball with over 40,000 men, while Wallachiaball only had about 10,000 men. The two armies clashed at the Battle of Rovine where Mircea the Elder outsmarted and removed kebab. Mircea the Elder died in 1418 and kebab reclaimed Dobrujaball 2 years after his death. Vlad the Impaler started rulling Wallachiaball in 1456, he impaled kebab and ate next to their bodies. In spite of his cruel and sadic tendencies he is a just yet cruel ruler loved by the honest folk, it was said that during his reign you could leave your gold purse unattended in the marketplace without fear that someone will try to steal it, unfortunately he was no vampire but his body was never found and people began telling stories. His revolt against kebab failed and Wallachiaball was forced to pay tribute again. Stephen the Great started rulling Moldaviaball in 1457 and won 34 battles against kebab while only losing 2 battles in spite of being outnumbered in every battle. He was religious, didn't like wars and wanted peace with other countries, but did what he had to in order do to protect his country. For every victory against kebab he built a new church, because of him the region of Moldovaball is full of churches to this day. He once asked all European nations to join him in a crusade against kebab, but nobody wanted to because they were too busy fighting each other. Shorty after his death in 1504 Moldaviaball was forced to pay tribute to kebab again. Moldaviaball doesn't belong to me, it doesn't belong to you, it doesn't belong to us, it belongs to our children's childrens forevermore.|Stephen the Great}} Wallachiaball , Moldaviaball and Transylvaniaball were briefly united by Michael the Brave in 1601 after he removed kebab and Kingdom of Hungaryball. The unity lasted for less than a year as he assassinated at the orders of Austrian Empireball but his short-lived union become a symbol of hope and the bedrock of the national conscience of Romanians. His seal from 1600 depicted the Black Eagle of Wallachiaball, the Aurochs Head of Moldaviaball, the Seven Hills of Transylvaniaball and Two Rampant Lions affronts supporting the trunk of a tree, as a symbol of reunited Daciaball. kebab took Transylvaniaball in 1660. But was removed at the Battle of Vienna in 1683 and Austrian Empireball took Transylvaniaball. Although some of its people were Magyars or Germans most were Romanian peasants. Their harsh treatment led to a rebellion headed by 3 sherfs called: Horea, Cloșa, Crișan. The rebellion failed but in 1785 Austrian Empireball abolished serfdom in Transylvaniaball. Austrian Empireball took Bukovinaball from Moldaviaball in 1699. Transylvaniaball was declared a Grand Principality in 1765, further consolidating its special separate status within Austrian Empireball. The Russo-Turkish war started in 1806, after 6 years of war Russian Empireball won and annexed half of Moldaviaball that will later be known as Bessarabiaball. Hungaryball wanted freedom and equality from Austrian Empireball and started a revolt in 1848. The Transylvanian Romanians initially supported Hungaryball as they wanted freedom and equality too, until they realised that Hungaryball wants freedom and equality only for Hungarians and also wanted to unite Transylvaniaball with Hungaryball. Then Transylvanian Romanians went to Austrian Empireball for support. They were initially ignored but when Hungaryball declared independence Austrian Empireball opened to the Romanian demands in exchange for fighting Hungaryball. The Romanian serf Avram Iancu took command of the Romanian forces. After Hungaryball's defeat, Austrian Empireball rejected the demand of creating a province for Romanians ( Transylvaniaball with Banatball and Bukovinaball) out of fear of replacing Hungarian nationalism with Romanian nationalism. Yet the Austrian Empireball created Romanian administrative offices in Transylvaniaball and granted the Romanians numerous liberties and rights. 'Union, Reforms, Freedom, Kingdom (1848 - 1914)' Due to the strong cultural connection and economic proximity, Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball made a customs union in 1848. Ad-hoc meetings were organized in 1857 where the populations of Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball expressed their desire for union. Unionists from Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball brought their case to a congress of the Great Powers in 1858. The Great Powers decided to allow a union and created a constitution known as "The Convention from Paris". They will be known as United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachiaball but will have separate institiutions. The same convention stated that the army will keep its old flags, with the addition of a blue ribbon on each of them. Colonel Alexander Ioan Cuza was double elected prince of Moldaviaball on 5 January 1859 and prince of Wallachiaball on 24 January 1859. Thus the United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachiaball was born. (Nowdays 24th of January is a national holiday in Romaniaball called ''The Little Union). Alexander Ioan Cuza carried out reforms including abolishing serfdom and started to unite the institutions one by one in spite of the treaty. With help from unionists he unified the government and parliament, effectively merging Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball in one country and the country's name was changed to United Principalities of Romaniaball in 1862. It was a delicate problem but in 1863 kebab eventually recognised this double election and union but only as long as Alexander Ioan Cuza was prince. However, Alexander Ioan Cuza is unpopular with conservatives and was overthrown in 1866. This time a prince from a foreign dynasty, prince Carol, replaced him. With Alexander Ioan Cuza no longer prince, kebab demanded that Wallachiaball and Moldovaball separate, threatening to attack United Principalities of Romaniaball otherwise. But due to Alexander Ioan Cuza's reforms and Carol's support from Franceball ''(protect little brother reasons, thank you) and Kingdom of Prussiaball (Carol was German reasons), kebab couldn't remove United Principalities of Romaniaball. In the same year, the union was consolidated by adopting a new constitution which changed the country's name to simply Romania. In the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867, Austria-Hungaryball was born and now Hungaryball had control over Transylvaniaball as they tried in 1848. This was devastating for Trasnylvanian Romanians who started being oppressed, had no rights again and went through magyarization, an artifical attempt of cultural conversion. Russian Empireball declared war to kebab in 1877. The Russian Empireball couldn't remove kebab at Plevenball and asked Romania for help. Romania accepted with condition that Russian Empireball respects his integrity of clay and counts him as part of the winners. Russian Empireball accepted and Romania. took command of the Russo-Romanian troops then removed kebab at Plevenball after a long siege. On 9 May 1877 Romania became independent from kebab, this time for good. However Russian Empireball took some of Romania's clay in spite of the treaty. Proving once again that Russian Empireball is the biggest asshole in history and has no honor. This was seen as a violation of the treaty highly criticized by Franceball and Kingdom of Prussiaball but none would risk a war with Russian Empireball. On 14 March 1881, Romania became Kingdom of Romaniaball under King Carol I. The late 19th century represented a period of freedom and rebirth for Kingdom of Romaniaball, a lot of cultural and economic progress was made. A lot of intellectuals emerged: writers, poets, scientists and artists such Mihai Eminescu, Constantin Brancusi, Ion Creanga, Nicolae Iorga and George Enescu. When the First Balkan War started in 1912, Kingdom of Romaniaball demanded the city of Silistraball from Kingdom of Bulgariaball in exchange for neutrality, Kingdom of Bulgariaball accepted. However at the war the Kingdom of Bulgariaball refused to give the city. As such when the Second Balkan War started in 1913, Kingdom of Romaniaball joined Kingdom of Serbiaball and Kingdom of Greeceball against Kingdom of Bulgariaball and took all of Southern Dobrujaball. 'World War I (1914 - 1918)' When World War I started Kingdom of Romaniaball was neutral. The Entente persuaded him to join them in 1916 by promissing Banatball, Transylvaniaball and Bukovinaball from Austria-Hungaryball. All regions popluated mostly by Romanians as Bukovinaball used part of Moldaviaball while Banatball and Transylvaniaball were the Duchy of Gelouball, Duchy of Gladball and Duchy of Menumorutball before the Hungarian conquest. Though a member of German Empireball's imperial family, King Ferdinand was in charge of Kingdom of Romaniaball's entry on the side of the Entente, respecting his oath before the Romanian Parliament in 1914: "I will reign as a true Romanian", earning the nickname "the Loyal". As a consequence of this betrayal, Kaiser Wilhelm II had Ferdinand's name erased from the Hohenzollern House register. The Romanians from Banatball, Transylvaniaball and Bukovinaball entered the war from the beginning, with hundreds of thousands being mobilized throughout the war. Although most were loyal to Austria-Hungaryball, reactionary sentiments emerged after Kingdom of Romaniaball joined the war on the Entente's side. Many of the previously loyal soldiers decided that it's better to risk their lives through desertion rather than to fight against their own country. Many novels were written on this subject, most famous being "The Forest of the Hanged", hanging was the punishment for desertion in Austria-Hungaryball. Kingdom of Romaniaball's plan was to defend in the south against Kingdom of Bulgariaball and attack in the north against Austria-Hungaryball. Initially the plan worked, until support from the German Empireball arrived and Kingdom of Romaniaball started being pushed back to the point where the only region left standing was Moldovaball. When the communist revolution started in 1917, Bessarabiaball declared independence from the Russian Empireball as Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball and 3 months later union with Kingdom of Romaniaball. But the revolution also threw Russian Empireball out of the war and now Kingdom of Romaniaball stood alone on the eastern front. As such the Armistice of Focsani was signed and later the Treaty of Bucharest was negotiated. After Austria-Hungaryball, German Empireball and Kingdom of Bulgariaball left his clay, Kingdom of Romaniaball secretly started to rearm. After Kingdom of Greeceball's offensive on Thessalonikiball knocked Kingdom of Bulgariaball out of the war, Kingdom of Romaniaball redeclared war to the Central Powers on 10 November, a day before it ended in Western Europe on 11 November with the Entente being victorious. In the aftermath of World War I the regions of Austria-Hungaryball were allowed to choose their own fate based on USAball's president Wilson's principle of self-determination principle. Being mostly Romanian Bukovinaball, Banatball and Transylvaniaball voted for union with Kingdom of Romaniaball. Although Banatball voted for union with Kingdom of Romaniaball, only 2/3 of was given to Kingdom of Romaniaball while 1/3 is given to Kingdom of Serbiaball because Kingdom of Serbiaball claimed 250,000 Serbians live there and it's close to his capital Belgradeball. There was a small diplomatic conflict over it, but after a while Kingdom of Romaniaball was still happy as he already gained a lot of clay. This event came be known as "The Great Union" where the Romanian provinces of Bessarabiaball, Bukovinaball, Banatball and Transylvaniaball and united with Kingdom of Romaniaball in the same year, with the last being Transylvaniaball on 1st December 1918. All provinces with a Romanian majority were now under a Romanian state, as a result Kingdom of Romaniaball's clay was more than twice the clay he had before. (Nowdays 1st of December is the national day of Romaniabal representing ''The Great Union). 'War With Hungary and Interwar (1918 - 1939) While Kingdom of Romaniaball gained a lot of clay, First Hungarian Republicball lost a lot of clay and was dissatisfied with this. Until the treaty and the official loss of the clay was signed, First Hungarian Republicball offered cultural and administrative autonomy to the minorities, but they refused, stating that they desire to be separated from him. At this time the actual borders with Kingdom of Romaniaball were uncertain and Kingdom of Romaniaball passed up to Tisa river but Franceball was against it. After some discussion Franceball agrees and First Hungarian Republicball is asked to accept the new borders of Kingdom of Romaniaball. However First Hungarian Republicball doesn't accept and the government resigns as an act of protest. The next day communists take power turning into Hungarian Soviet Republicball and attack Kingdom of Romaniaball starting the Hungarian-Romanian War. Initially the attack was successful but the next day Kingdom of Romaniaball counter-attacks and stops again at Tisza river. Hungarian Soviet Republicball attacks Czechoslovakiaball instead, they are winning and Franceball promises that if Hungarian Soviet Republicball leaves Czechoslovakiaball they will give them clay in Kingdom of Romaniaball. Hungarian Soviet Republicball accepts and retreats from Czechoslovakiaball but Kingdom of Romaniaball refuses. The Hungarian Soviet Republicball attacks Kingdom of Romaniaball and loses badly. This time Kingdom of Romaniaball didn't stop at Tisza river, it occupied Budapest, removed the communist party and looted Second Hungarian Republicball. Under pressure from Franceball, Kingdom of Romaniaball gave Second Hungarian Republicball clay from Tisza river to the current borders at Trianon in 1920 and left them alone. After Trianon, Czechoslovakiaball with Kingdom of Romaniaball and Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball formed the Little Entente with support from Franceball to ensure that Kingdom of Hungaryball will not attempt to recover lost clay again. also made a sparate alliance with Second Polish Republicball who didn't want to become part of the Little Entente because he and Czechoslovakiaball hated each other, you know, petty highschool feuds. Interwar was the best period of Kingdom of Romaniaball's life, he sees it as a golden age. All Romanian-speaking people were united under one country. He had the most clay that he ever had, being refered to as "Greater Romania". He had no more desire for war, was content and satisfied with himself and was looking for cooperation with other nations as well as cultural and industrial development. He had an active implication in the League of Nations, his capital Bucharestball became known as "Little Paris" and many monuments were built, his educational system improved, he became a regional power in its own right. His economy flourished becoming one of the greatest oil exporters. After King Ferdinand's death in 1927 a time of political instability with regencies began until his son, King Carol II, took the throne in 1930. In spire of King Carol II being a notorious hedonist he was a good economist. He became world's 4th oil and grain exporter in 1938. The Little Entente also broke in 1938 when Kingdom of Romaniaball and Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball refused to support Czechoslovakiaball after the Nazi Germanyball invasion. '''World War II (1939 - 1945) When Nazi Germanyball invaded Second Polish Republicball, Kingdom of Romaniaball asked Second Polish Republicball if they want help but Second Polish Republicball refused hoping that Franceball and UKball would sent troops through Kingdom of Romaniaball's ports. Spoiler alert: they didn't. After Second Polish Republicball was defeat his politicans and some army escaped through Kingdom of Romaniaball and in exile in Londonball. Franceball and UKball give a guarantee to Romaniaball that he won't lose clay in 1938. But Franceball was defeated by Nazi Germanyball and UKball forgot his promise. After a Soviet Unionball ultimatum in 1940, Kingdom of Romaniaball agreed to give up Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball in exchange for not being invaded. As part of the Soviet Unionball, Bessarabiaball became Moldavian SSRball and later after communism fell in 1989 became Moldovaball. ( Northern Bukovinaball was apportioned to Ukrainian SSRball. Shortly after, Kingdom of Hungaryball demanded Transylvaniaball from Kingdom of Romaniaball with support from Nazi Germanyball. Kingdom of Romaniaball refused, not wanting to risk to waste troops against Kingdom of Romaniaball, Nazi Germanyball made a compromise where he would only give Northern Transylvaniaball to Kingdom of Hungaryball. The Kingdom of Romaniaball was surprised and felt particullary betrayed by Fascist Italyball who supported Northern Transylvaniaball's annexation. After that, Bulgariaball demanded Southern Dobrujaball with support from Nazi Germanyball from Kingdom of Romaniaball. Kingdom of Romaniaball and it was ceded in the Treaty of Craiova followed by a population exchange. The loss of all that clay caused the popularity of the King and government to plummet, which made way for a fascist coup under Ion Antonescu. Despite the unfavorable outcome of recent territorial disputes, Fascist Romania leaned strongly toward the Axis, hoping to regain Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball and revise the treaty with Kingdom of Hungaryball. Nazi Germanyball launched Operation Barbarossa against the Soviet Unionball on 22 June 1941. Fascist Romania joined the offensive crossing the river Prut. After recovering Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball were recovered Fascist Romania kept fighting side by side with Nazi Germanyball. Fascist Romania requested to revise the treaty with Kingdom of Hungaryball. Nazi Germanyball refused because Kingdom of Hungaryball. Nazi Germanyball was also an ally, but gave Odessaball to Fascist Romania as compensation for the loss of Northern Transylvaniaball. Fascist Romania's economy was in tatters by 1944 because of the expenses of the war, UKball's air raids, and because most of the products sent to Nazi Germanyball were provided without monetary compensation. The uncompensated exports caused widespread discontent in Fascist Romania, even among groups who had once enthusiastically supported Nazi Germanyball. On 23 August 1944, King Michael of Romania led a coup with support from opposition politicians and most of the army, successfully deposing Ion Antonescu. Nazi Germanyball attempted to turn the situation around by military force but were repelled by the Bucharestball Defense Army which received air support from USAball. Surprisingly, the Sovietball who already occupied parts of Kingdom of Romaniaball immediately recognized the King Michael and the restoration of the Romanian monarchy. In a radio broadcast to the Romanian nation and the army, King Michael issued a cease-fire, proclaimed Kingdom of Romaniaball's loyalty to the Allies and announced the armistice offered by UKball, USAball and Soviet Unionball. Then declared war to Nazi Germanyball. King Michael's coup accelerated 's advance into Kingdom of Romaniaball, but did not avert a rapid occupation and Soviet Unionball captured about 130,000 Romanian soldiers, who were transported to Soviet Unionball clay where many died in prison camps. The armistice was signed on 12 September 1944, on terms dictated by Soviet Unionball. Under the terms of the armistice Kingdom of Romaniaball announced its unconditional surrender to Soviet Unionball and was placed under occupation of the Allies with the Soviet Unionball. As Kingdom of Romaniaball declared war on Nazi Germanyball, border clashes between Hungaryball and Kingdom of Romaniaball troops erupted almost immediately. In early September, Soviet Unionball and Kingdom of Romaniaball entered Transylvaniaball, their main objective was Clujball, a city regarded as the historical capital with was captured on 8 October. Also around this time, Hungaryball carried out his last independent offensive action of the war, attacking Kingdom of Romaniaball in the west. Despite initial success, a number of Kingdom of Romaniaball cadet battalions managed to stop Hungaryball's army. Kingdom of Romaniaball ended the war fighting against Nazi Germanyball alongside Sovietball in Transylvaniaball, Hungaryball, Yugoslaviaball, Austriaball and Czechoslovakiaball, from August 1944 until the end of the war in May 1945. The First and Fourth armies took part in the Prague Offensive. After the war, under the 1947 Treaty of Paris, the Allies did not acknowledge Kingdom of Romaniaball as a co-belligerent nation but used the term "ally of Hitlerite Germany". Like Finlandball, Kingdom of Romaniaball had to pay $300 million to Soviet Unionball as war reparations. However, the treaty recognized that Kingdom of Romaniaball switched sides on 24 August 1944 and therefore "acted in the interests of all the United Nations". As a reward, Northern Transylvaniaball was recognized as an integral part of Kingdom of Romaniaball, but the border with Soviet Unionball was fixed at its state on January 1941, restoring Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball to Soviet Unionball and leaving Southern Dobrujaball to Bulgariaball. 'Communism and Revolution (1945 - 1989) ' The Soviet Unionball's occupation following World War II facilitated the rise of communism. In 1947, they initiated a coup where King Michael was forced to abdicate and a communist republic was established becoming the last countryball from the Eastern Bloc to become communist. Between 1948 and 1950, he hunted down and arrested all the democrats and legionaries from his clay. After Nicolae Ceausescu became the leader of SR Romaniaball in 1965, SR Romaniaball began to distance itself from the Soviet Unionball. SR Romaniaball refused to invade Czechoslovakiaball in 1968 with the rest of the Warsaw Pact and even spoke against it. This was met this was meet with cheers by the population and they considered him a national hero at the time. Soviet Unionball threatened to invade SR Romaniaball but USAball had his support. Much to the Soviet Unionball's dislike, SR Romaniaball became good friends with North Koreaball and started trading with the capitalist Western Europe. Nicolae Ceausescu turned SR Romaniaball into an industrial and trading power with the GDP growth of 10% every year, that means the country was 10% richer each year, he earned praise both from the west and from the population alike. But unfortunately this golden age was going to last until 1977 when an earthquake destroyed a great part of Bucharestball. After borrowing 11 billion dollars from UNball to rebuild Bucharestball, SR Romaniaball wanted to build the House of the People (Now the second-largest administrative building in the world). All the money SR Romaniaball had were already invested, and because Ceausescu wanted to pay those money back to he decided to take the money he needed from any possible source. Obsessed with repaying the national debt, Nicolae Ceausescu ordered a ban on importation of any consumer products and commanded exportation of all goods produced in SR Romaniaball except minimum food supplies. Severe restrictions of civil rights were imposed. SR Romaniaball was the only communist country not to break its diplomatic relations with Israelcube. SR Romaniaball criticized Soviet Unionball's invasion of Afghanistanball in 1982. SR Romaniaball refused to follow Soviet Unionball reform trends in 1987. After fall of the Berlin Wall and the Warsaw Pact in 1989, SR Romaniaball was the only communist country left in Eastern Europe beside Soviet Unionball. On 16 december in Timișoaraball, priest Lasló Trókes said bad things about the regime and needed to be exiled, but the people revolted in support of the priest. After a while the revolt escalated and people started demanding freedom and death to communism. Hearing the news, Ceausescu returned from Iranball on 20 December to deal with the revolt in Timișoaraball and labels them as enemies of socialism. On 21 December Ceausescu gathered a lot of people in Bucharestball to boost the population's support for socialism, but the reaction was the opposite, people started shouting "We are the people, down with the dictator!", "Death to the murderer!", etc. Ceausescu sent the army to deal with the revolutionaries and fighting on the streets began. The army sided with the democrats on 22 December 1989. Ceausescu and his wife tried to escape but were caught and executed live. After that, SR Romaniaball became a democratic and capitalist nation with free elections. SR Romaniaball had the bloodiest revolution in 1989 with 1104 deaths and many wounded. 'Current Romania (1989 - Present)' Although Nicoale Ceausescu and communism were gone, the corrupt system he built still existed. The revolutionaries at Timișoaraball made a proclamation that wasn't respected. The most important point of the proclamation was point 8 which stated that no former communists could hold public functions anymore. This didn't happen. The new politcians of Romaniaball were previously politicians in SR Romaniaball, including the new president Ion Iliescu, corrruption and abuse of power continued. The former Romanian Communist Party (PRC) split into Social-Democrat Party (PSD) and Democrat-Liberal Party (PDL). Romaniaball had a new constitution in 1991 and Moldovaball became independent. But Russiaball helped a coup in the region of Transnistriaball by sending the army (like they are doing today in '' ''Ukraineball, back then '' ''Ukraineball helped '' ''Russiaball sending troops, what goes around comes around I guess) and to this day Russiaball has troops stationed in Transnistriaball for "peacekeeping", which makes the union unlikely. After two revots of miners, Romaniaball had a better president in 1996 and started relations with USAball. After 9/11 Romaniaball supported USAball in his wars. In 2004 Romaniaball entered NATOball and in 2007 entered with Bulgariaball in EUball. In 30 October 2015 the Colectiv Club fire happend, many people went on the street and protested peacefully against the goverment because if the corruption wasn't dominating the goverment the Colectiv Club incident wasn't going to happen. The protests were successful and the Social-Democrat Party (PSD) resigned, the new goverment of the National Liberal Party (PNL) had success for a while and Romaniaball became the fastest growing economy of Europe with a GDP growth of 6%. But in February 2017, the Social-Democrat Party (PSD) promised better salaries and won the elections with 45% of the votes. Everyone else, including president Klaus Iohannis that was part of the National Liberal Party (PNL) before becoming president warned that such a thing is impossible and that Social-Democrat Party (PSD) is lying to gain votes, the population was fooled but the population made its choice. Not only they didn't increase salaries as they promised, but inflation increased due to their incompetent leadership. Shortly after they were in power again, the Social-Democrat Party (PSD) wanted to make a law to forgive some of the corrupt politicians that are in jail and liberate them. Over 600,000 people, including the president Klaus Iohannis (as semi-presidential republic the president doesn't have the power to veto everything), protested peacefully against the goverment again and again for a week until the government accepted their demands. The law was abrogated but the Social-Democrat Party (PSD) remained in power. Social-Democrat Party (PSD) used the prime-minister as a scapegoat and voted to remove him. But the same party is still in power and dark days lie ahead. Our hope stands in Laura Codruța Kövesi who is the current chief prosecutor of the National Anticoruption Directorate and the only thing still keeping Social-Democrat Party (PSD) in check. On a lesser extent, President Klaus Iohannis also helps (he's a silent workhouse, doesn't speak much but does a lot) but not as much since Romaniaball is a semi-presidential republic and the president has limited power. If you thought Donald Trump has a low approval rating, you should see Social-Democrat Party (PSD), they are almost unilaterally hated. The current prime-minister is Viorica Dancila, one of the most illiterate politicians and a dumb blonde. She didn't know the capital of Montenegroball, thought Iranball is in Europe, confused Sloveniaball with Slovakiaball and can barely speak English. The actual but unoffical prime-minster is the president of the Social-Democrat Party (PSD), Liviu Dragnea. Right now Romaniaball is at a crossroad and in a very difficult spot. Relationships Friends (Prieteni) * Moldovaball - My beautiful wife, I love her so much. I will try protect her from big bully Russiaball and that Igor Dodon (Independent corrupt politcian who is Pro-Russian and spoke Russian during the inauguration). * Bulgariaball - Best Friend! we are both orthodox and remove kebab. We share a Giurgiuball - Ruseball friendship bridge over Danuble. Thanks for support in the anti-corruption fight! I like your beaches. * Serbiaball - Has always been a good friend to me and vice-versa, we are both orthodox and remove kebab, we built together and share a hydroelectric power plant over the Danube. Helped me in the Hungarian-Romanian War. * Greeceball - Good friend for 2000 years , we are both orthodox and like removing kebab. I like greek beaches. * Armeniaball - Good but distant friend, he is also orthodox and likes removing kebab. Turkeyball should recognise armenian genocide! * Polandball - Happy 100th birthday to you my best Slavic friend. We hope to support each other in the future. * Slovakiaball - Good friend and old neighbourd, hates Hungaryball more than me and Serbiaball combined. Besides that, all three of us do not recognize Kosovoball. Also has problem with Gypsyball. Never forget 1968. * Czechiaball - Awesome beer drinker and old neighbourd. Also I like his Škoda cars and he likes Dacia. Never forget 1968. * Georgiaball - Good friend, we are both orthodox and like removing Vodkaball. Most of the EUballs find him unpredictible, but I know he's all right. * Croatiaball - Number one tourist destination to go to! Best beaches! * EUball - You are good but if you bring me kebab like you did to Sweden, Germany and France I'll impale every single one of them, just like I did a long time ago. Hungaryball and Polandball are right! * Azerbaijanball - Good friend, he is kebab but good kebab, we both like removing Gypsyball. But Armeniaball is right in that conflict, just exchange some territory and stop fighting. * Italyball - Best brother. We were both born in 19th century and we are corrupt (Not good). Pizza is awesome and he likes mici. * Spainball - Good sister. She also takes care of my cousin, uncle, aunt, the other cousin and so on... Also the best prostitutes in Madrid are of Romanians. * Portugalball - Good brother. Although I don't visit him as much as my other brothers we like each other and I like very much Cristiano Ronaldo! * Andorraball - Cute little brother, I like his landscapes. * San Marinoball - Little brother, I like his landscapes too. * Monacoball - Rich little brother, I like his casinos. * Vaticanball - Little brother that likes me because I'm religious. I like Pope Francis, he is a great model even for non-catholics. * Aromaniaball - Lost son living in Albania and Greeceball, thanks for keeping my culture. * USAball - We're bros. I really admire his Democracy and FREEDOM! I'm in his NATO alliance. He also helps me with military stuff. * Canadaball - Good friends and nice trading partners. He's so polite it's cute. * Australiaball - He donated me an Antarctic station! * Germanyball - He gives me nice Volkswagen cars. He has a dark past and stole some of my clay when he was Naziball, but he's genuinely sorry and I forgive him. He is also my sister's husband. Undisputed ruler of EUball! * Netherlandsball- I like your disco and your girls. * Japanball - I like their Anime and Sushi. * South Koreaball - I like their K-pop and PSY and even Kimchi. * Chinaball - Trading partner, I also like his rice. * Israelcube - It may not look like we have much in common, but his anthem was written by a Romanian jew based on a Romanian folklore song "Cucuruz cu frunza-n sus". In World War II while other Axis members gave their Jewcubes to Naziball, I refused saying that they are my Jews. After World War II I sent my Jewcubes to him, to this day 4% of Israelcubes speak Romanian. During the Cold War I was the only communist nation to recognise his existance and I will soon move my embassy to Jerusalemcube like USAball. But plox stop oppressing Palestineball! * Palestineball - I recognise yuo, but stop the war against Israelcube plox! * South Africaball - I like Pretoriaball, but sorry, I still hate Russiaball. * Iraqball - I used to trade with him back when I was a commie. He also likes my food. * Republika Srpskaball - Serbia's son, he likes me because I remove kebab. Neutral/Frenemies (Neutri/Prinamici) * Hungaryball - Will not stop complaining about Trianon, even though it was almost 100 years ago and he deserved it. He is trying to rob my clay. But we can into friends as we both hate kebabs, immigrants and Gypsyball. Although we should hate each other, we don't always do. "Hungaryball: I hate you! Romaniaball: I hate you too! Gypsyball: Hello guys! Hungaryball: But you hate him more right? Romaniaball: *shoots Gypsyball* Hungaryball: Nice shot buddy! Romaniaball: Let's get some palinka!" * Ukraineball - We both hate Russiaball and can into friends but he has his share of wrongdoings and threatens to destroy my delta fauna with his stupid Bystroye Canal despite EUball telling him to stop. Cernauti and Bugeac are rightfully mine! * Franceball - Was my role model when I was born, she helped me a lot of in World War I which eventually led to the unification of Greater Romaniaball, but now she's just an annoying big sister. (Raise your right hand if you like the French, raise both hands if you are French) * Turkeyball - Invaded my clay and persecuted my ancestors. But we can into friends now and we both hate Russiaball. Also he has beautiful resorts, I like some of his food and he likes Hagi. But gib back sword of Stephen the Great! If you attack my friends I will impale you! * UKball - In World War II you forgot your promise that you won't allow Naziball and Sovietball to rob my clay then you sold me to Sovietball. A**hole. But we can into friends as I constantly humiliate you by stealing your jobs, including your high paying jobs. Of course, I steals your jobs, but maybe, if someone without contacts or money can steal your jobs, you're a moron. * Austriaball - He and Hungaryball used to have my clay, nowdays he's a nice holiday destination.They were the first country who recognized my independence from Ottoman Empire. I like his kangaroos * Albaniaball - Long live the Illyrian-Dacian friendship! He also is my distant relative and his anthem music was made by Ciprian Porumbescu. But plox stop recognising Kosovoball and hating Serbiaball. Plox I love Skanderberg and I owned a colony concession city in Sarandë. * Macedoniaball - I don't really hate you, but you are pretty much Bulgarian, ok? * Indiaball - I would like you more IF YOU DIDN'T SEND ALL YOUR GYPSIES TO ME. Enemies (Dușmani/Inamici) * Social-Democrat Party (PSD) - Greedy and power hungry assholes! Abusive and illiterate dictators! Because of you my country is poor and we are corrupt! The protets prove to you that you no longer rule with the support of the people! You are a plague, in power by force! Your rule will represent a dark page in my history! * Gypsyball - Stop stealing, get out of my clay and go back to Indiaball! * Russiaball - Worst country ever! The biggest assholes of history! If Russia was a literal asshole they would be as large as a black hole! Broke so many treaties he can't even count! He has no shame or honor! Stole my national treasure in World War 1 despite us being allies! Stole Cernauti, Bugeac, Moldova and turned me communist! Never forget the Fantana Alba massacre! F**k Russia. * Belarusball - Little Russian puppet, I feel sorry for him. * Transnistriaball - Mini-Russian scum from Sovietball that is kept alive by Russiaball's military intervention. Leave Moldovaball alone! You are not a real country but a military outpost! * Szekelylandball - Hungarian separatists who want autonomia! Transylvaniaball was originally mine! all of it! You are of my clay not of BOZGORBALL! But at least you like to remove Gypsies. * Gagauziaball - You are of Moldovaball so listen ot her! also, why are you even in her clay? go back to Turkeyball! * Chadball - Stop using my flag dirty kebab! I first used that flag in 1859 while you first used it in 1960! After 101 years you idiot! * Kosovoball - You are part of Serbiaball, stop thinking you are independent. * ISISball - I support Kurdistanball and I hope he becomes a young and prosperous democracy in the Middle East! If you try to attack me I will impale every single one of your members and terrorist friends! * North Koreaball - Death to Kim-Jong Fat! You are fake Korea! True Korea is South Korea! I can't believe we used to be friends. Family (Familie) * SPQRball - Grandfather * Daciaball - Grandmother * Moldaviaball - Mother * Wallachiaball - Father * Western Roman Empireball - Uncle * Byzantine Empireball - Uncle * Moldovaball - Wife * Aromaniaball - Son * Transnistriaball - Russian stepson. * Szekelylandball - Hungarian stepson. * Gagauziaball - Turkic stepson. * Franceball - Sister * Germanyball - Brother-In-Law * Italyball - Brother * Portugalball - Brother * San Marinoball - Brother * Spainball - Sister * Vaticanball - Brother * Cyprusball - Cousin * Greeceball - Cousin Divisions Cities (Orase) Romaniaball has many cities, but the most famous cities are: * Bucharestball - My capital and the 6th largest city in EUball. Many nightclubs, malls, parks and an awesome therme. He has a dangerous neighborhood called Ferentari where many Gypsyball live. He is nicknamed "Little Paris". Good friend with Sofiaball and Belgradeball. Rival of Budapestball. The legend says he was named after a shepherd called Bucur in love with a young lady called Dâmboviţa (That's the name of the main river that crosses the city). * Cluj Napocaball - Capital of Transylvaniaball and my 2nd largest city. He has beautiful sights and keeps the most of the interwar era buildings intact. Home of UNTOLD music festival. * Timișoaraball - My Pragueball and 3rd largest city. Home of the 1989's Revolution and most liberal city in Romania. Soon European Capital of Culture in 2021. Home of Cris-Tim saucisse and good friend with Novi Sadball. * Iașiball - Capital of Moldovaball (Region) (not Beserrabia) and my 4th largest city. Very cultural and nice. Home of the Palace of Culture. Good friend with Chișinăuball. Was my capital in 1916-1918 when Bucharestball was occupied by Central Powers. * Constanțaball - My 5th largest city and the only major city with sea access. Makes money from tourism and overseas transportation. Good friend with Istanbulball, Varnaball and Thessalonikiball. * Sibiuball - European Capital of Culture in 2007. Many historic buildings. Also the first prototype of space rockets (somewhere around 1500-1600). Home of Scandia Sibiu, the best pate in Romania. * Brașovball - The city between the mountains. Many ski resorts nearby and the Biggest Catholic Church in Eastern Europe. Also look for the Brasov sign on the mountain, just like in Hollywood, near Bran Castle. * Târgovișteball - Old capital before Bucharestball became capital in 1862. Where Vlad the Impaler ruled and Ceausescu was killed. Regions (Regiuni) * Munteniaball - Wears sunglasses, drives BMW, thinks of himself the center of the world. * Olteniaball - Is dangerous and has swords, a mini-Serbiaball. * Dobrujaball - Makes fun of everyone else because she has sea access. * Transylvaniaball - Is very patient and has a lot of mountains don't go alone with him at night. Legend says he also took part in the 1859 union but being so paitent only made it in 1918. * Moldovaball - Has a lot of churches and is a drunkard. * Crișanaball - Modest and nice. * Banatball - Fancies himself the best regionball. * Maramureșball - Has a happy colorful graveyard, with blue and yellow and poetry, some find it creepy. * Bukovinaball - half of it because Sovietball! NEVER FORGET FÂNTÂNA ALBĂ MASACRE!!! * Bessarabiaball - IS ROMANIAN AND WILL BE ROMANIAN CLAY AGAIN!!! Counties (Judete) * Albaball * Aradball * Argeșball * Bacăuball * Bihorball * Bistrița-Năsăudball * Botoșaniball * Brașovball * Brăilaball * Buzăuball * Caraș-Severinball * Călarașiball * Clujball * Constanțaball * Covasnaball * Dâmbovițaball * Doljball * Galațiball * Giurgiuball * Gorjball * Harghitaball * Hunedoaraball * Ialomițaball * Iașiball * Ilfovball * Maramureșball * Mehedințiball * Mureșball * Neamțball * Oltball * Prahovaball * Satu Mareball * Sălajball * Sibiuball * Suceavaball * Teleormanball * Timișball * Tulceaball * Vasluiball * Vâlceaball * Vranceaball Disputes with Hungaryball Romaniaball's ancestry Hungaryball likes to spread rumors that Romaniaball isn't of SPQRball and Daciaball descent but of Cumaniaball which is a turkic tribe. This is to get a claim on Transylvaniaball based on the "we were first" argument. He even teaches his kids in history class that Romania had nothing to do with the Roman Empire, desperate. Then how come Romania speaks a latin-based language? Those poor cuman kids and peasants forced to learn latin in schools because reasons. How come that it was Hungaryball's most famous chronicler, Simon of Keza, who stated in 1282 that " Romania used to be the SPQRball who elected to remain in Panonia when Hunball arrived". Not to mention that Byzantineball and Italyball chroniclers and pretty much everyone else also said the same. While nobody said anything about Romaniaball and Cumaniaball being related, not even Hungaryball until Trianon 1920. Italyball's scholar Poggio Bracciolin stated that "Romania's ancestors had been SPQRball colonists settled by Emperor Trajan" and Aeneas Sylvius Piccolomini stated that " Romanians are an italian race". This was 15th century, long before the nationalist movements of the 19th century. Nor is there cultural connection between Romaniaball and Cumaniaball, while there were and still are many connections between Romania, SPQRball and Daciaball besides language, such as the popular costumes of Romania in middle ages that were indentical with that of Daciaball and celebrations such as "Mărţişor" which was the SPQRball's praise to the god of war Mars then it changed into a praise of the coming of spring as the Roman Empire converted to christianity. Romaniaball's name Another rumor Hungaryball likes to spread is that the name Romaniaball was invented at the Little Union in 1859 and it didn't exist before that, they were called "Vlachs". This argument is ironic considering that the word "Vlach" comes from old Germanic and means Roman. Beside that, Romaniaball never called themselves "Vlachs", that's what they were called by other people but they called themselves Romani, Romei, Rumani and Români as the language evolved ("Români" means Romanians in modern Romanian), derivatives of Latin adjective "Romanus" which meant "Citizen of the Roman Empire". They called Wallachiaball "the Romanian Land" ("Țeara Rumânească" in old Romanian, "Țara Românească" in modern Romanian. Țeara/Țara = Latin Terra = Land). The Romanians in Moldaviaball called themselves "Moldovans" but acknowledged that they speak Romanian and that they and Wallachiaball with Transylvaniaball are the same people. Romaniaball's language He also likes to say that Romaniaball made a whole new language in the 19th century then forced everyone to learn it, besides how ridiculous and impossible this sounds, it was only the chyliric alphabet changed to latin and some words were taken from Franceball, but most of the language remained the same. Again it was Hungaryball's Stephan Szántó who stated that "their language would be understandable by real Italians" long before 19th century, that awkward moment when you try to promote a false history but you can't because you wrote down the truth yourself centuries ago. Even if you look at actual texts from old Romanian, in the oldest written text ever found in Romanian which is Nascu's letter in 1521 (long before the 19th century), you'll find that out of 190 words (excluding substantives), 175 have latin origin, and is mutually intelligible with modern Romanian. Old Romanian: "dau stire domnietale za lukrul turcilor kum ami auzit eu ku ipuratul au esit den Sofie si aimintre nue si seu dus i sus pre dunure"; Modern Romanian: "dau stire dumitale de lucrul turcilor cum am auzit eu ca imparatul a iesit din Sofia si aimintrea nu e și s-au dus in sus pe Dunare". Even if you don't understand Romanian you can't help but notice that it's similar. It's sad to see that 20th century propaganda still exists in 21st century. Hungaryball can't get into acceptance over the fact that Transylvaniaball is Romanian so he makes up history and hides under the rug everything that contradicts him, you have a hard case of deinal my friend. Quotes *Așa, și?/Și ce dacă? (So what?). *Mă rog (I pray) - Whatever. *Pe care (on which) - Romanian grammarnazi's favourite. *Vorbești Românește? (Do you speak Romanian?) *Basarabia pamant romanesc! (Bessarabia Romanian clay!) *Foarte tare frate (Very cool bro) *Să îi pice fața! (To drop his face) - to be surprised. *Să îi pice fisa! (To drop his coin) - to suddenly get it. *Să mergi pe mâna mea (To walk on my hand) - to trust me. *Televizorul are purici (The TV has fleas) - there's static on the TV. *Să scoți din pepeni (To drive out of watermelons) - to drive nuts. *Să îi sară muștarul (To have his mustard jump off) - to lose temper. *Să își bage picioarele (To stick his feet in) - to call it quit. *La mama naibii (At the devil's mother) - far away. *Să aibă un morcov în fund (To have a carrot in the bum) - to look nervous. *Să tragi un pui de somn (To pull a chick of sleep) - to sleep for a short duration. *Ca baba și mitraliera (Like an old lady and a machine-gun) - very unfit for the task. *Să calci pe bec (To step on a lightbulb) - to make a mistake. *Floare la ureche (Flower at ear) - easy. *Dus cu pluta (Gone on a raft) - crazy. *Sugativă (Blotting paper) - drunkard. *Să te îmbeți cu apă rece (To get drunk with cold water) - to fool yourself. *Să plimbe ursul (To walk the bear) - to go away and leave me in peace. *Să frece menta (To rub the mint) - to waste time. *Să taie frunze la câini (To cut leaves at the dogs) - to waste time. *Să te aburească (To throw vapors at you) - to try to fool you. *Să te bage in ceață (To put you in the fog) - to try to fool you. *Să te ducă cu preșul (To carry you with the rug) - to try to manipulate and fool you. *Să iei țeapă (To take a spike) - to be fooled, resulting in your own misfortune. *Să vândă gogoși (To sell doughnuts) - to lie. *Praf (Dust) - extremly tierd, low quality. *Varză (Cabbage) - extremly tired, low quality. *A avea ac de cojocul tău (To have needle for your coat) - To promise revenge. *Tufă de Veneția (Venice bush) - stupid. *Beton (Concrete) - cool. *Minte creață (Curly mind) - unusual ideas. *La Paștele cailor (At the horses’ Easter) - it will never happen. *Să te lupți cu morile de vânt (To fight with the windmills) - to do pointless things. *Să-ți ajungă cuțitul la os (To have the knife reach your bone) - to not be able to take anymore. *Să se uite ca cioara la ciolan (To stare like the crow at the bone) - to be confused. *Să se uită ca pisica în calendar (To stare like the cat at the calendar) - to be confused. *Să bagi mâna-n foc (To put your hand in the fire) - to vouch for someone. *Ai casa în pantă? (Is your house on a slope?) - suggesting you should close the door. *Merge cu cioara vopsită (Walks with the painted crow) - is dishonest, unfair, a liar. *Să faci din ţânţar armăsar (To make a stallion out of a mosquito) - to exaggerate. *Să cazi din lac în puț (To fall from the lake in the well) - to go from bad to worse. Flag Colors How to draw Drawing Romaniaball is simple. # Draw the basic circle shap and divide it into three vertical stripes. # Colour the stripes respectively of these colours: blue, yellow, red. # Draw two eyes, fill them with white and you've finished. Gallery Artwork Profi.png Needs to be added (9).jpg Needs to be added (4).jpg 27657668 736380169903040 3668017425229521876 n.png Romania.jpg 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Baltic Borks.png Romania's birthdate 2.png|Nationalist Romania Regions of Romania.png|Regions of Romaniaball 8B3014D7-8A0E-4363-875C-F9F799B5723D.png Polandball map of Romania.png|Regions of Romaniaball(With neighbors) Romaniaball-0.png|Romaniaball with girlfriend Moldovaball. 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg|Similar flags 28bw7iw2298x.png|Romania uses metric 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg|Orthodox countries Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png tTwbe48.png|Traditional Romanian hat 482393 606085056071533 2074558464 n.png|badly drawn Soldier.png|A badass romanian soldier with an AK-47 Kingdom of Romaniaball.png SR Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.PNG Buc.png Giurgiuball.png Albaball.png Carash-Severinball.png Cëlërashiball.png Bacëuball.png Botoshaniball.png Dambovita.png Buzëuball.png Brashovball.png Constanta.png Brëilaball.png 1240014 211603285671463 767120185 n.jpg Aieprbauewrufvweilbfi.jpg Bihorball.png Clujball.png Szekelyland2.jpg Munteniaball.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png VoNkUek.png Ukraine and Romania.png|Romania is drawn terribly Comics PNGs XOictpd.png|credit from wikipedia_org Toxic Danube.png ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss ROMANIASTRONGBALL.PNG 0YOOU.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png 11535910 381512438706511 3932973353397554722 n.png 1460064 186860321505058 1380692150 n.png 7D5rMcs.png 2xxrKHP.png 4xCY2xi.png 5RYt26J.png 8Kn6qRj-600x1012.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Commie Race.png Country Changer.png CQlB0fk.png Enough Reasons.png JdNTfdP.png Et7VFQE.png Feeling Small.png Film Sofia!.png Filming in Romania.png Greatest moments.png Great Success.png Gypsys_plan.png HadNQkp.png Hanukkah.png How to get rid of gypsies.png Hungary or Libya.png Immigrants.png Invasions.png Japan, Master Samurai.png Japanese 6ball.png Join What Club.png Malta Helping.png Metodos inortodocsos.png|Needs better resolution Moldova poor.PNG Murica Being Nice.png No Help Gypsies.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Poor Moldavia.png qgv5uVh.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png Romaniaball regions.png Romania haloween.png Romania-Vampire-Halloween.png rRPmYnn.png Show Your License.png Smokes like a Turk.png SPQR ball meets his family1.png|Romaniaball is at a family reunion! Story of Ion.png The Ebola breakout.png Tourists from around the world.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png V2eAZF3.png Versailles and Trianon.png Y7dQ6gA.png YvfBXcI.png 'fIcyCxy.png 'Murica worried about Texas.jpg 'w8Ddr0v.png RomaniaPB.png MbUGRPk.png Romania_by_Slovak.png ZJ2MybV.png JPGS and Gifs R1kxYBO d.jpg Vampires.jpg Take Them Back.jpg Croatian Poker.jpg Lord of the Balkans.jpg I'am Of Roman.jpg 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg Unorthodox Measures.jpg lellelelel.jpg Full of gypsies.jpg Links *Facebook page }} es:Rumaniaball fr:Roumanieball it:Romaniaball pl:Romaniaball ro:Româniaball tr:Romanyatopu zh:罗马尼亚球 Category:Romaniaball Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Balkans Category:Black Sea Category:Christian Lovers Category:East Europe Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Southeast Europe Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Unitary Category:Kebab Removers Category:NATOball Category:Latin Category:Communist Removers Category:Catholic Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers